Kinky Habits in Sharilton
by Mayu5Haru
Summary: Akito has been busy working his shapeshifting job for weeks. He wants some space from it all, so he travels to Sharilton in order to relax. He has a strong urge to relieve himself from sexual tension and decides to do so by practicing his kink. One-shot, yaoi, OCxOC. Warning! Contains Watersports, Diaper Play and Random Lemons!


**Kinky habits in Sharilton**

The pidgeons were plucking eagerly on the ground like always. Akito had just arrived through the gate to Sharilton. All the different shops were buzzling with life. A white dog ran past Akito with a wild eyed kid chasing after it in play. Akito took a deep breath, truly tasting the fresh air. The wind rustled up his light turquise pony tail which lightly wipped him on the right side of his face. "Man, I love this place, I think I ´ll buy an apartment here soon," he thought to himself and started walking towards the inn. It was nice to be himself again, after being Krad for three months. He wasn´t going to complain too loud about this prolonged mission though, he did after all get paid the tripple amount of cash. The only sour thing about it really, was the exhausting travel between Fennmont and Sharilton.

The inn was almost empty that day, much to Akito´s delight. He ordered a room, and walked up to unpack his things. He was going to stay here for at least a week. While unpacking, he wondered if he was going to find company for the night. He was in the mood for some sweet action. He had not been able to endulge in much sexual activity while acting as Krad. Sure, the family butler of house Ratharnis had sucked him off a couple of times, but he was still insisting that "Krad" had to grow at least another year or two before thery could advance in the game. "Poor fool", Akito thought. Of course he wouldn´t know that "Krad" was actually a shapeshifter by the age of twenty-six. The Krad he knew was only turning sixteen this year.

Akito had to find a partner tonight, he had already placed a handful of curiosity letters around the plaza. If someone in town was as horny and available as he was, they would come running. He had other things on his mind too. He wanted to satisfy his own kinks during his stay as well. He pulled out a leather tasset from his backpack and pulled something out of it. It was a diaper; one of the thin and comfortable models, and best of all it was as good as invisible to people around him. He blushed a little as he put it on under his black undies and pale jeans. Akito was usually quite open about his fetish for watersports, but the diaper thing was something he really wanted to keep to himself. There was only one more person who knew about this and he had found out by accident. Akito drank two glasses of water, in preparation for his hold. He wrote an entry in his journal about his last mission acting as Krad for house Ratharnis, careful not to leave out the juicy parts about the butler. He then grabed his coat and headed for the marketplace.

Akito wasn´t just fooling around in the marketplace, he had to stock up on gels and other medicines, and also replace some of his older gear and traveling equipment. In between visiting shops he bought flavored drinks, aiming to make his bladder as desperate as possible while enjoying their flavour. When the turn came to the weapons shop he was already feeling a strong urge to just let go and wet himself. But now was to early to give in, he had to hold it, so was his practice. He was tapping his left foot impatiently, as he was speaking to the weapons dealer and was shifting to the right foot and back again rapidly. Akito caught a red haired guy staring at him more then once. "Maybe he is an urophiliac as well", he thought smiling at the red haired man. The stranger looked away all flustered so Akito turned his attention back to the weapons dealer.

Once done with his errands in the marketplace he headed back to the inn to relax at the pub. He ordered a pint of beer and started drinking it in large sips. Suddenly he felt the sweet familiar preasure in his lower abdomen. Akito pressed gently at his own bladder feeling his deperation build up. He knew he wouldn´t be able to hold it for long. He quickly finished his drink and hurried up the stars to his room. He reached the corridor, but had to press his hands firmly against his groin to prevent the urine from leaking out. He entered his room and locked the door behind him. He danced a desperate wee dance, trying to hold it in. A little urine started to leak out but he stopped the flow by crossing his legs. He moved over to the bed and carefully laid down on his back. He tucked the pillow under his head and spread his legs. He touched himself through the padded groin and relaxed enough to let a few spurt of pee escape. He moaned as he enjoyed the warm wet feeling. His member was starting to get hard. He thrust his groin towards his hands, creating friction for his throbbing length. Oh, how much he needed to pee! He loosened the belt a little so he could bear witness to what was happening in his pants. He lifted up the strap at the very same time he started to piss. The first spurt was strong enough to hit his upper stomach, but he restrained himself so that he only kept pissing in his diaper. His member was slowly pushing out the contents of his bladder, growing gradually in size. He watched for a couple of seconds before releasing the strap back in place and pulling up his zipper. He placed his hands behind his head and leaned back to fully relax his body. He closed his eyes and listened. Soon loud hissing filled the air. He was now releasing himself completely. Akito smiled, it was such a wonderful feeling; his penis was engulfed in warmth, the idea that he was doing something bad was extremely appealing somehow and the loud hissing sound was turning him on like nothing else. "Ahh..." he exclaimed and started to thust his hip again. The sound of his piss soon grew weaker. He sat up and pressed the last droplets out in the now soaked diaper. He grabed his groin and moved his palm is circular motion to give himself pleasure. He was already panting quite hard.

Akito got up from the bed and pulled down his pants. He removed the wet diaper and disposed of it in the garbage bin. He washed himself a little before laying down on bed again. He grabed his penis and started to pumb it with one goal in mind, precum dripping from his tip. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. Irritated he got up and walked over to the door. He peeked through the peeking hole and saw the redhaired man he had caught checking him out earlier. With a smirk Akito opened the door to let him in. "So you are here for some nighttime action I recon?" he said as he showed his guest inside. The man looked at Akito with lustful eyes. He seemed quite desperate, so he was probably a guy who had just gotten comfortable with his gay nature. He embraced Akito and gave him a long hungry kiss and Akito returned the favour. When they broke apart for air, the man grinned playfully. "I smell piss in here, did you have some fun by yourself before I came here?", he whispered seductively. Akito, laughed a little. "Yes, I was just about to finish up when you got here. I haven´t had a chance to cum yet," he said and wrapped the red haired man in another embrace. His visitor suddenly acted a little embarassed and whispered: "How about doing some watersports with me? I´ve never tried it with someone before?" Akito nodded, thinking to himself that he was quite lucky today. "I just went, so it will be some time before I can do it again. Let me have a glass or two of water. I´m sure I´ll get back in the game soon enough." He went over to the sink and filled two glasses of water, one for his guest and one for himself. He handed the glass over to the other. "Maybe you want to piss first? How do you feel?", he asked looking at his partner´s groin area. "I came prepared, so I do have to pee," the other guy said, "but I think I´ll finish this glass before I go." He gulped down some big mouthfulls of water and pressed a little against his own bladder. "Would it be rude of me to ask your name? I would like to know what name to scream when I reach the edge." Akito said with a wink, studying the other man. The other chuckled. "You can just call me Lance, I´ve lived in this town since I was born. I´m growing kinda bored of this place." he answered as he finished his glass of water. Akito prepared the bed for pissplay, by adding layers of disposable sheets. He also removed any objects that might be damaged by their kink. Lance stood in the middle of the room, bare floor beneath him. His bladder was uncomfortably full. "Ngh...maybe I overdid it a little," he said placing his legs furter apart from each other as Akito kneeled down in front of him. Akito placed one hand on Lance´s bladder and the other one on his groin. "How about you wet yourself a little for me", Akito said in a suggestive tone. Lance tried to relax and Akito stimulated his bladder. Soon a darker patch was forming on the front of Lance´s pants. It was growing bigger and bigger. "Ah...I might just lose it already...Ow, my bladder is so full...". Lance finally managed to stop the flow, his pants were already quite wet, but he didn´t want to spill it out all at once. Akito murmurred. "Mmm...you really are desperate aren´t you. Will you let be taste you sweet fountain?" Akito said and tugged at the other man´s sipper. Lance nodded and Akito noticed that his breathing had already increased quite a bit. "How cute, he must be a virgin", he thought. Akito released the fully hard member from its wet prison and licked it teasingly. "Now, don´t be afraid to let go. In fact, I want to feel the full force of your piss on my body. I´ll pleasure you as you finish." Akito said and put the tip of Lance´s penis in his mouth. Lance tried his hardest to relax, but it sure was not easy to start the flow again, feeling Akito´s tongue waiting on his most sensitive spot. Finally the first spurt loosened and soon a river of warm liquid gathered in Akito´s mouth and continued to run down his entire body. Lance moaned loudly as he continued to go in Akito´s mouth. As soon as the flow started to slow down Akito went to work and started to lick and suck Lance´s entire member. His cock became harder, harder than it had ever been before. The last droplets of pee mixed with pre-cum and Lance began to pant and moan load and rapidly. Akito knew his partner was close so he decide to try execute his finishing move. He took the entire length in his mouth, deep throated it and worked his tongue up through the shaft, careful to lick the vains on the way up. In the end he licked intensly right under the head of the wet penis. Lance screamed out as he came in Akito´s mouth; who licked the cum as if it was vanilla cream. After his intense climax, Lance collapsed on the bed, feeling quite exhausted. "I´m sorry about the mess,"he said weakly sounding a little concerned. Akito smiled at him. "Don´t worry about it, I´m gonna clean it up before I go to sleep today." Akito took a long excited look at the huge puddle on the floor beneath him, before going over to his lover and positioned himself on top of him. He was still in his clothes but was planning to kink it out some more. He embraced Lance inviting him into a deep passionate kiss. Akito was busy humping the other male, and the other seemed to enjoy what he was doing. They stayed like this for a while before Akito moved his kissing down to Lance´s neck area. Lance moaned out in pleasure and grinded his hips to meet Akito´s constant humping. "Please... don´t be mad about this", Akito suddenly exclaimed. His lover did not even have time to work through the meaning of this sentence. Akito was now humping him and pissing violently at the same time. Lance could hear his own and Akito´s rapid breathings and an unmistakable hissing sound coming from their linked groins. He felt the wetness pool around him and Akito´s hard erection spasm through the wet fabric. Akito continued to hump the other male until his stream completely tapered down to nothing. "Ahh..." Akito pulled himself away from his lover to take in the mess he had made. Lance had gotten hard again and glanced Akito with a hungry look. "Finish up inside me please," he whispered, before turning around, freely exposing his hole to the other. Akito pulled down his pants and undergarment, freeing his member, not even bothering to remove his clothes completely. He positioned himself and entered the exposed hole in front of him. Slowly at first, so Lance could get acostumed to the feeling. As he was a virgin, it was quite painful but he was determined to see it through to the end. Akito who had been stimulated a lot before actually entering his lover, was getting very close to cumming. He increased his pace, hungrily aiming for release. "Ah...he... Laaance!, Akito yelled out as he came inside his lover. He felt his penis spasm wildly inside Lance. No doubt, he had filled his lover with lots of cum. After riding out his orgasm, he collapse beside Lance, breathing heavily. They both looked at each other, golden eyes meet blue ones while resting in the mess they had made. "That was incredible. You´re really god at this. I´ll help you clean up before I head home. Thank you," Lance said drowsily, smiling at his lover.


End file.
